Standard artificial turf, especially for sports fields and lawns, has a plurality of blades fixed on a base layer and a mass of infill on the base layer between the blades. In such artificial turf sand or rubber granules charged into the intermediate spaces between the blades as infill. This infill has the long-term disadvantage that it wears down in locations of heavy use and has to be renewed. Furthermore the damping properties of the infill are normally unsatisfactory, leading to so-called “turf toe” and other injuries when used for sports purposes, making artificial turf less popular for many sports, such as soccer.